


Power Rangers: Victorious: Season 1

by Bullman22



Series: Power Rangers Victorious [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullman22/pseuds/Bullman22
Summary: Years ago an ancient and wise wizard named Zordon brought a group of teenagers with attitude together to fight an evil witch, Rita Repulsa. Through the years other great heroes came together to fight similar, or even worse evil. These heroes were often ordinary people, though some where professionals, who would often unite despite their differences, and come out victorious. These heroes were called the Power Rangers. This is the story of one such team. They have entrusted me to tell their tale.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine, Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Power Rangers Victorious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180139
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Power Rangers: Victorious: Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a weird fanfic I wrote when I was younger. I decided to rewrite and publish it. I am reasonably sure it might be out there, but still hopefully fun. I also plan to make this a series of stories. So, this is just the beginning.

Years ago an ancient and wise wizard named Zordon brought a group of teenagers with attitude together to fight an evil witch, Rita Repulsa. Through the years other great heroes came together to fight similar, or even worse evil. These heroes were often ordinary people, though some where professionals, who would often unite despite their differences, and come out victorious. These heroes were called the Power Rangers. This is the story of one such team. They have entrusted me to tell their tale, but where to begin. I guess when the evil first rose from the depths of the Atlantic Ocean.

The Bermuda Triangle, also known as the Devil's Triangle, is a place of great mystery, where people disappear and never return. There are many myths about it, but most aren't actually true. On any normal day, you wouldn't find anything there but water and more water, with maybe a few islands near the edge. That is until today. As the sun was rising, the water began to ripple in the middle of the triangle like a volcano was about to blow beneath the surface. Slowly an island rose from to the surface. From above it looked like any other island, but on closer examination it was no normal island. The large trees that seemed to cover it were continuously smoking, as if they were on fire despite the fact that there was none to be seen. The sand was black and boiling, like tar, and there seemed to not be a single living thing on it but a clocked figure approaching a cave in the center.

The figure was tall and slender, looking like they hadn't eaten anything for weeks, maybe even years. They wore a long cloak, that was black as the night sky, and walked barefoot on the boiling ground like the heat didn't bother them. In their left hand, they held a tall staff made of what looked like white pearl, with a knife like end on top. The figure stepped into the cave, and spoke in an an almost sing-songy voice, ''Come out my children. No need to be scared. It's only me. You're queen has returned.'' Suddenly almost from out of thin air, an army sized group of monsters appeared. They approached her, before bowing. ''Hello my children. At last we have awoken, I have missed you. Komba! Where are you?!''  
One of the monsters quickly rose and approached the woman. He was twice her size, but seemed frightened. He was green, and seemed to be made of some type of seaweed. His face was morphed into an internal scream. ''Yes Calypso?'', Komba asked in a high pitched voice, almost timidly.

''We are awoken,'' Calypso said ''But who or what did so?''

''I don't know ma'am. But I could...'' Komba was soon silenced with a wave of Calypso's hand.

''Never mind that for now,'' she said. ''We must find the five destined to defeat us, and destroy them before that happens. I know just were to start as well. Send one of the others and a army of Sprites to find and kill the youngest descendant of the one who imprisoned us, Antonio Vega.''

Meanwhile at Hollywood Arts, Victoria ''Tori'' Vega was arriving for the first day of her senior year. She wore a red mini jacket over a purple shirt, tight skinny jeans, and sneakers. Her long brown hair flowed down her back. Hidden beneath it was her colored feather earrings. She had rode her bike there. Though, she had recently got her license, she couldn't really afford a car. Plus she loved the fresh air, and it was good exercise. Tori looked around to see if any of her friends where arriving. She saw Cat Valentine pulling in, while she sat on the back of Sam Puckett's motorcycle, hanging on for dear life. They came to a stop in front of her, and Tori said, ''Hey Cat. Hey Sam. How was your guys' summer?''

Cat removed her helmet, letting her long red hair fall out, which somehow still looked perfect, and replied, ''Good. We babysat a lot of kids. Oh and my brother. You wouldn't believe what he did...'' She was dressed in a long pink dress, with sandals on her feet. Despite it being somewhat chilly, Cat didn't seem affected by it. ''And then he asked if Sam and I where married yet, which I found weird, because he knows I am still in high school. Sammy, why do you think he would ask that?''

''I don't know. Anyways I got to go. See you after school!'' Then just as quickly as she got there, Sam took off, waving to Cat as she left.

As Tori watched her leave, her eyes landed on Jade West, who was making her way towards them, and forgot how to breath. Jade was wearing her usual strapless black dress, and black heels. Her long wavy black hair had yellow streaks in it today. Around her neck, Jade wore the locket that Tori gave her the night of their ''date''. All in all Tori thought Jade looked beautiful, which was her normal reaction to Jade recently. Tori may or may not have developed a crush on the girl, but she will never act on it due to the person standing next to Jade.

Beside Jade was her ex boyfriend, Beck Oliver, who was wearing a blue t-shirt, and some jeans. They had recently broke up, again because Jade had found out Beck was hanging out with some girl without telling her. However, most of the group knew they would eventually get back together, like they always did. ''Hey guys,'' Beck said. ''I hear we have a new Theatre History Teacher this year?''

''Yeah I hear he's supposed to be super young,'' Robbie said appearing out of nowhere, wearing a green long shirt, and holding his puppet Rex. ''Where's Andre?''

''He's not going to be here for a few months. He is visiting his aunt up north,'' Tori answered, knowing this since her best friend had told her. ''Come on. I think the bell is about to ring. Sikowitz is waiting.''

However, before they could head out, a car next to them suddenly exploded, knocking the group back. There was a ringing in Tori's ears, and her vision blared. When she got her vision back to normal, she saw students being attacked by what appeared to be monsters. She turned to her friends to see if they where okay. ''Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie. Everyone okay?''

''We fine,''' Jade said, before noticing something that made her eyes grow with worry. ''Vega, your side.''

Tori looked down at her side to see a large piece of glass imbedded in it. She gritted her teeth and pulled it out. Before she could think straight another explosion from behind her that knocked her forward to the ground. To her surprise, Jade was the one to rush to her side, to see if she was okay. Suddenly, the group heard a low growling sound. Looking up Tori saw a large shark monster, holding a sword made of broken pieces of glass. ''Vega,'' the monster said with a deep growly voice. He raised his sword to attack them. ''Time to die.'' 

However, before he could a mysterious figure attacked him from behind with a kick that sent the monster stumbling for a bit. The monster turned towards the figure, and swung his sword at him. The figure dodged, and with a swift kick knocked the sword out of the monster's hand. Tori watched as they continued to fight, before the figure managed to knock the monster into a nearby telephone pole knocking him out. The figure turned towards the group, and asks, ''Everyone okay? Let's get her somewhere to patch up that wound.''

From there-on is a blur to Tori as she lost consciousness due to the loss of blood. The last thing she remembers before waking up in a strange room was someone screaming. ''Tori!''

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feel free to comment below, and let me know what you think.


End file.
